Montemarte (lignage)
Les Bovacciani-Montemarte, descendants des Farolfingi (lignage) sont l'un des lignage les plus riche et les plus puissant des environs d'Orvieto. A la frontière entre Orvieto et Todi (localité), le coeur de leurs possession est constitué par Montemarte (localité), Titignano (localité) et Corbara (localité). Histoire La famille conservait au XIVe siècle le souvenir réel ou fantasmé de ses origines franques. Les noms courants de Farolfo et Guido tendent à confirmer cette origine franque. Les Montemarte sont des descendants des Falolfingi (lignage), grande famille de l'aristocratie guerrière franque venus en Italie entre 845 et 875 à la suite de Louis II. Ils fondent Montemarte (localité) en 922 et un certain Farolfo fonde en 937 Titignano (localité). En 1005-1007, Farolfo Montemarte, fils de Guido, donne à Saint Romuald (personne) des terresAugustinus Horentinus monachus Camaldulensis. Hist. Camald., chap. 17, p. 37. Son propre fils, Guido Montemarte fut un disciple de RomualdP. Thoma de Minis Florentino, Catal. Sanct. et Beat. Ord. Camal., p. 9. En 1015, Orvieto envoie comme ambassadeur à Henri II puis Benoît VII un Marsciano, un Montemarte, un Bovacciani et un Manenti pour demander la seigneurie sur Chiusi et l'obtiennent. Les Bovaccianni gouvernaient Lugnano (localité) au nom du Saint-Siège. En 1047, ils se lient par mariage à l'importante famille romaine des Di Vico (lignage). Au terme d'une crise de successions, Lugnano se retrouve dès 1049 aux mains des préfets de Vico (lignage) qui étendent à cette date les murs de la ville"In 1047 the lords of Vico married into the Bovacciani Counts Family, who ruled Lugnano in Teverina in the name of the Holy See (...) According to some historians, because of this marriage, Lugnano came under the domination of the lords of Vico, who in 1049 expanded the city" G. Moroni, “Dizionario di erudizione storico-ecclesiastica”, Venezia, 1854, Vol. LXIX, p. 49. On voit apparaître en 1062 le comte Pepo et surtout le comte Otton, qui réalise en 1137 une importante donation en faveur de la Commune d'Orvieto. Dès lors, les Bovacciani vont jouer un rôle important dans la vie politique orviétane. En 1087, Siennois et Pisans tentent de soustraire Chiusi à l'autorité d'Orvieto. A la tête d'une armée, ils défont le comte Arnaldo Bovacciani avec son fils et libèrent Chiusi. En 1097, Orvieto tente de reprendre Chiusi avec l'aide de Perouse et de "gens du Patrimoine". le comte Bovacciani est à la tête de l'armée. L'expédition échoue. En 1097, le castrum de Proceno (localité) bénéficie de travaux de consolidation grâce au soutient des comtes Bovacciani de Chiusi. En 1099, la famille du gouverneur orviétan de Chiusi (Bovacciani) est massacrée lors d'un soulèvement. Ne survit qu'un enfant de dix ans, le futur comte Guido. En 1130, le comte Marcantonio de Montemarte est seigneur de Titignano (localité), de Lugnano (localité), d'Onano et de SonninoCes deux dernières localités doivent se trouver entre les premières, car il est à exclure qu'un Bovacciani-Montemarte ait dominé l'homonyme Onano située à proximité du lac de Bolsena. Privilège d'Honorius II en sa faveur dont nous conservons une copie du XVIIe siècle aux archives vaticanes et à Campidoglio (v. p. LXIII). Il est général de Calixte II avec le cardinal Giovanni de Crema contre l'antipape Burdino, réfugié à Sutri. Cette année 1130, le schisme papal a de fortes répercussions dans le diocèse de Chiusi dont les dirigeants étaient du côté de Gregorio Papareschi (Innocent II), tandis que les armées d'Orvieto, qui occupait la ville et sont menées par un comte Bovacciani était du côté de son adversaire Pietro Pierleoni (Anacleto II), acclamé par le peuple romain et dont les forces militaires dominent au début du schisme. En 1155, Orvieto et Todi se disputent Montemarte (localité). En 1156 (1155 en fait) le pape Hadrien crée au plaisir des Orvietans Lanfranco Bovacciani (de Metula) évêque de Chiusi. Il est arbitre entre Todi et Orvieto pour leur dispute sur Montemarte (localité) en 1155 (C.D. XXXIII & XXXIV) En 1161, Lanfranco Bovacciani rétablie la paix entre Orvieto et Acquapendente(Cronica antiqua) "De mense maii pax facta fuit per episcopum Lanfrancum inter Urbevetanos et Aquapendentanos". En 1171, les Bovacciani se soumettent à la commune d'Orvieto(C.D.) en même temps que Città della Pieve (localité). En 1171 Lanfranco arbitre une nouvelle dispute entre Acquapendente (localité) et OrvietoC.D. XLIII & XLIV. En 1172 Lanfranco Bovacciani meurt, Gualfredo Bovacciani fait nouvel évêque de ChiusiGams, Series Episcoporum, Ratisbona, 1873, p. 311 Pertz, Monum. Germ. Hist. Vol. XIX, p. 269 1174 : (Luca di Domenico Manenti) "Detto anno la cavalleria de Orvieto intrò con il vescovo Lamphranco in Clusio, per suspetto de l'imperiale, che erano in Toscana" (1175) (Luca di Domenico Manenti) En 1201 se noue une crise de succession. Tyberia, certainement mariée à Gottiphredo ou Thebaldo Di Vico (lignage) est donnée en mariage à leur neuveu Pietro di Ranieri Di Vico (lignage). Pouvant conserver Lugnano (localité), il doit cependant abandonner toute prétention sur Rocca Sberna (localité). En 1201 Gualfredo Bovacciani contribue à soumettre chiusi à Orvieto En 1221, on prend des dispositions contre les Bovacciani-Montemarte, ce qui rend négligeable leur rôle dans les affaires de la commune. Ils ont perdu tout ce qu'ils ont pu posséder sur la rive droite de la paglia, entre autre à Porano et à Rocca sberna. Ils sont en train de vendre à Todi le château de Montemarte et ses dépendances. La négociation dure des années et nécessite de nombreuses interventions extérieures, entre autre celle de la Commune de Pérouse et du pape Boniface VIII (CD DLXXXVII et DLXXXVIII) En 1276, le postat d'Orvieto contraint Andrea Montemarte (comte) à fortifier Titignano (localité), situé à la frontière du territoire de Todi (localité). Les Montemarte sont Guelfes, mais dépendent de Todi qui est Gibeline. Hésitant beaucoup entre le camp guelfe et le camp gibelin, ils figurent finalement en 1313 dans le camp des guelfes vainqueurs et bénéficieront de façon massive de la confiscation des biens rebelles. Mais auparavant, le comte Pietro avait donné sa fille en mariage à Petruccio, fils du plus riche Orvitean, Simone de Ranieri, un des chefs du parti gibelinRif. 1321, fol. 141v-142r.. Après la chute des Filippeschi (lignage) en 1313, les Monaldeschi (lignage) et les Montemarte demeurent les deux plus importantes familles d'Orvieto et se retrouvent en lutte pour le pouvoir. Entre 1313 et 1315, l'un des cinq est toujours un montemarte. Pour pacifier la situation, Bicello dei Baglioni, capitaine du peuple, les unie en 1330 en mariant Giovanni di Cecco di Farolfo di Montemarte avec Francesca di Giovanni di Ugolino MonaldeschiEn souvenir de l’événement furent commandées des peintures dans le palais du peuple (Rif. 1300, 5 juin). A ricordo dell' avvenimento venivano fatte dipingere storie allusive nel palazzo del popolo . Pertanto il consiglio delle Riformagioni, chiamando a reggere una della supreme cariche della repubblica due nemici, che si sarebbero impediti 1' un 1' altro ogni abuso di potere, trov" il mezzo giusto perch" nessuno dei due profittasse dell' ufficio confidatogli per ingrandirsi di troppo e signoreggiare la citt". En 1330 on marrie Giovanni di Cecco di Farolfo di Montemarte avec Francesca di Giovanni di Ugolino Monaldeschi All'inizio del secolo XIV erano tre fratelli: Leone, Faroldo (da cui discesero i conti di Titignano) e Pietro (uno dei condottieri orvietani alla battaglia di Montaperti, da cui discesero i conti di Corbara). Vistisi sorpassati dai Monaldeschi, più ricchi e più accorti, li combatterono aspramente e furono contro Manno, signore di Orvieto (1355). I Montemarte, che signoreggiarono Lugnano (sec. XIII), furono chiamati Bovacciani. I Montemarte si imparentarono con le più potenti famiglie della zona: Alviano, Baschi, Monaldeschi, ecc. Ugolino di Montemarte fu luogotenente dell'Albornoz e capitano generale pontificio: edificò le fortezze di Ancona, Narni, Orvieto e Assisi. Alessandro cadde a Mitilene, durante le crociate. Ranuccio, conte di Montemarte, ebbe due figli: Pietro e Nicola: questi due, capi del partito dei Melcorini, nel 1423 si sposarono rispettivamente con Marsubilia e Alieva, sorelle di Paol Pietro Monaldeschi, capo dei Muffati, segnando una duratura pace tra le due nemiche famiglie, auspice Martino V. Dette a ciascuna 900 fiorini oro di dote. Patrimoine Héritiers des Farolfingi (lignage), les Bovacciani-Montemarte ont hérité de nombre de leurs possessions au sud d'Orvieto. Sous Otton II (961-983), les Bovacciani-Montemarte semblent avoir été propriétaires d'Onano (localité), de Sonnino (localité), de Titignano (localité) et de Lugnano (localité)F.A. Gualterio, Cron. ecc. di Francesco Monte Marte ecc., Turin, 1846, I, LXIV. La famille semble très hypothétiquement avoir possédée Ficulle (localité) et Rotecastello (localité) quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'ont plus ces biens en 1292. Par voie de mariage avec les Di Vico (lignage), les Bovacciani-Montemarte perdent Lugnano (localité) en 1047. En 1126, les Bovacciani-Montemarte sont en possessions de Porano (localité)En 1126, lors de la concession "a livello" par l'évêque de biens situés dans cette villa, "Bovazanus comes dedit seu finem fecit de ista libellaria quam ipse dicebat habere in fegum" (CD XVII). En 1130, Marcantonio se voit confirmer par Honorius III la possession des châtaux de Montemarte (localité), Onano (localité), Sonnino (localité), Titignano (localité) et Lugnano (localité) avec le titre de comte. Cependant, le patrimoine des Bovacciani-Montemarte connaît à compter de la moitié du XIIe siècle un lent déclin. La famille perd progressivement toutes ses possessions sur la rive droite de la Paglia (cours d'eau). Porano (localité) n'est plus en leur possession dans la seconde moitié du XIIe siècle et la famille vend Tordimonte (localité) en 1201. Ils ne conservent Rocca Sberna (localité) que jusqu'en 1248. A compter du début du XIIIe siècle, le patrimoine des Bovacciani-Montemarte se réduit donc à la confluence Tibre-Paglia, territoire qui constitue depuis l'origine le cœur de leur pouvoir et comprend Montemarte (localité), Titignano (localité) et Corbara (localité). Cependant, les Bovacciani-Montemarte finissent par vendre Montemarte (localité) à Todi (localité) en 1291. Les Montemarte disposent du patronage de plusieurs établissements religieux, au titre desquels l'Ermitage de Sasso (ermitage), Santa Romana (prieuré), San Gregorio (monastère) et les églises de Montemarte et Titignano. A Orvieto, les Bovacciani-Montemarte possédaient un palais et 7 tabule de terre dans le rione de San Biagio (rione) et sont alliés aux Monaldeschi. Dans le contado, ils sont possessionés dans les pivieri de Mimiano (autour de Titignano, branche ainée) et de S. Maria de Stiolo (autour de Corbara, branche cadette des comtes de Corbara). Armoiries De rouge, à la bande d'argent accompagné de deux lys du même, l'un en tête et l'autre en pointe. Di rosso alla banda d'argento accompagnata da due gigli d'argento posti uno nel cantone sinistro del capo e l'altro nel cantone destro della punta Membres notables *Guido II (Montemarte), père du suivant *Farolfo I (Montemarte), père du suivant. En 1005 donne des terres à saint RomualdVita Romualdi, Pierre Damien, puis entre au monastère. *Otton Bovacciani (comte) *Arnaldo Bovacciani (comte) *Guido Bovacciani (comte) *Lanfranco Bovacciani (évêque de Chiusi) *Gualfredo Bovacciani (évêque de Chiusi) Occurrences *922 *937 *1004 (Cipriano Manente) "Monte di Monte Marte ... consoli" *1015 (Jacomo Gori) *1047 *1062 *1099 (Cipriano Manente) *1126 (CD XVII) "et Bovazanus comes dedit seu finem fecit de ista libellaria" *1137 (?) *1155 (C.D. XXXIIII) "dominum Lanfrancum episcopum Clusinum" *1155 (C.D. XXXIV) "Lanfranco da Metola vescovo di Chiusi eletto arbitro" *1155 (C.D. XXXV) "Dominus Farolfus" promet de "tenere ipsum castrum et ejus tenutam pro comunis Tuderti" *1161 (Cronica antiqua) "De mense maii pax facta fuit per episcopum Lanfrancum inter Urbevetanos et Aquapendentanos" *1171 (C.D. XLII) "Matteo conte f. Bovazzani comitis" et son frère Crugamonte *1171 (C.D. XLIII) "dominus Lanfrancus de Metula Clusinus episcopus" *1171 (C.D. XLIV) "dominus Lanfrancus" *1187 (Luca di Domenico Manenti) "consule ... signor Pharulpho de' Bovacciani" *1188 (Luca di Domenico Manenti) "consule ... conti Guido de Raniere de' Bovacciani" *1194 (Luca di Domenico Manenti) "conti Grugno (Gregorio) de Parulpho de Titignano" *1194 (Cronica Potestatis) "consule ... Sgruegnus Pharolphi" *1195 (Luca di Domenico Manenti) "in detto tempo li heretici, intorno ad Orvieto, venivono spessi volte in la ciptà et contrassero amicitia con la parte della Chiesa, in alcuni case già loro parenti ... così naque inimicitia fra la casa de' conti de' Bovacciani in una et l'altra casa del Prefetto di Vico" *1196 (Luca di Domenico Manenti) "detto anno Proceno et Aquependente, per trattato de la fattione imperiali, si ribellaro ad Orvieto, dovi il signor Thodaldo et signor Gottiphredo, figliuoli del signor Guido Prefetto, favorivono detti terre ribellati, et così poi li Bovacciani si ritiraro con la parte de la Chiesa" *1199 (Luca di Domenico Manenti" "contrassero a lloro setta li conti Bovacciani" *1200 (Luca di Domenico Manenti) "consule ... messer Gualphredo episcopo de Clusio" *1201, 27 sept. (CD LXXII) Masseo fils de Bovazano et Bovazano *1201, 27 sept. (CD LXXII) "Farolfo de Corvari" *1201 (Luca di Domenico Manenti) "conti Guamonti de' Boacciano Monte Marte" "Matteo Monte Marte" "contessa Tyberia sorella" *1201 (Luca di Domenico Manenti) "conti Guamonti de' Boacciano Monte Marte" *1201 (Luca di Domenico Manenti) "et detto anno il vescovo Gualpredo de Clusio con il signor Raniere suo fratello de Montilculo sottomitano Clusio con loro dominio temporale et spirituale ad Orvieto" *1204 (Regesto di Atti Originali) "Instrumentum qualiter Guido Vicecomes de Lugnano submisit Comuni Urbisveteris ipsum Castrum ad pacem et guerram, hostem et parlamentum contra omnes personas, excepto papam et Imperatorem et Bovaczanum. Et promisit defendere Urbevetano et promisit dare omni anno unum cereum ponderis XV librarum cere" *1212 (C.D. LXXXVI) Farolfo de Corbara *1212 (C.D. LXXXVII) *1215 (C.D. C) "Farolfo da Corvara" *1216 (C.D. CVII) "D. Farulfo comite de Corvario" *1220 (CD CXXXIIII *1220 (CD CXXXIV *1220 (CD CXXXV *1221 (Chronique) "Eodem tempore fuit facte franchitia contra comites Bovacianorum, qui habebant magnum dminium in URbeveteri : et multa statuta facta sunt cntra eos, que sculta fuerunt in duobus lapidibus, quorum unum positus est in ecclesia sancti Andree et alius in ecclesia sancte Marie episcopatus" *1235 () Le comte Andrea signe un pacte d'amitié dans le Palais de la Commune de Todi *1276 (Cronaca Potestatum 1) "Item quod Potestas teneatur cogere philios domini Andree Farulphi ad murandum castrum Titignani cum turri : et quod Potestat cogat vicinos undique ad habitandum castrum Collilonghi" *1276 (Annales Urbevetani) "Item que Potestas teneatur cogere philios domini Andree Farulphi ad murandum castrum Titignani cum turri" *1284 (CSC 703) "honorabilis vir dominus Leo de Montemarte procurator Petri et Landi fratrum suorum ... et Farolfus frater similiter ipsius domini Leonis filii quondam nobilis viri domini Andree comitis de Montemarte" *1289 (Cronica Antiqua) "Comites de Montemarta vendiderunt dictum castrum Tudertini pro vingintiquinque milibus florenis" *1300 (Annales Urbevetani) "Petri de Monte Marta" *1313 (Luca di Domenico Manenti) "Signor Ugulino de Raniere Montemarano intrò in Urbetello furtivamente" *1316 (Annales Urbevetani) "Checcus Farulphi de Monte Marte" *1322 (appendice) "capitani, Bonuccio di Pietro Monaldeschi e Ugolino di Farolfo di Montemarte" *1328 "a dicto die in antea, immediate inceperunt redire et contìnue reversi fuerunt. Nec non, die martis v mensis iunii, in platea populi, presente et predicante domino episcopo urbevetano et piena platea populi gentibus, facta est pax Inter Comites de Monte Marte sive de Corbarìo una una parte et dominum Monaldum domini Ugolini archipresbyterum Urbisveteris et Ugolinum domini Boncontis eius nepotem de Monaldensibus prò se et aliis eorum ex altera" *(AVO Cod. A, 207) "Refutatio Mathei comitis de Bovecano facta ecclesie Sancte Marie et Sancti Sepulchri de usuris" Etudes *Gualterio F.A., Cronaca inedita degli avvenimenti d'Orvieto e d'altre parti d'Italia dall'anno 1333 all'anno 1400 di Francesco Montemarte conte di Corbara, 1846, p. *E. Carpentier, Orvieto au XIIIe siècle, Paris, 1986, p. 54 (n. 215), 55, 59 (et n. 273), 95 (n. 105), 169 (et n. 161), 178 (n. 85), 183, 195, 198-200, 201, 203, 208, 216, 225, 226, 232, 237, 239, 242, 247, 260, 268, 269, 290 *E. Carpentier, Orvieto au XIIIe siècle, Paris, 1986, 47 (n. 164), 54 (n. 215), 93, 198, 199 (et n. 121 & 122), 225 *Histoire des révolutions d'Italie (pdf) *L. Fumi, Orvieto note storiche e biografiche Notes et références Notes et références Category:Lignage